


Defeated

by ClaraxBarton



Series: Entanglement Arc [2]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Multi, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 21:23:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1662923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraxBarton/pseuds/ClaraxBarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless, shameless 1x2x3 smut without even a hint of a plot and NO dialogue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defeated

A/N: I promise. I am trying really, really hard to write the next chapter of Lost Dreams.  
Challenge for myself: no dialogue.  
Warnings: language, sex, angst - because there is ALWAYS angst. But the sex… real talk, this got a bit out of hand. So to speak. Ahem.  
Pairings: 1x2x3

Defeated

So this is what defeat felt like.  
A weight crushing his skull. Lungs too small and tight. Stomach twisted. Anger coursing through his blood.  
Heero Yuy had never been defeated before. Not in anything. He had been at the top of his class since he had started kindergarten. He had won every damn academic award his schools had ever offered. He had led his baseball team to state championships in high school. He had been at the top of his class at Duke, the president of his fraternity, and the top of his class again at Harvard Law School. He had had his pick of jobs upon graduation and had chosen the best - Zodiac & Partners - and he had won every damn case he had tried.  
Until today.  
Today he had been defeated.  
By Relena Peacecraft, no less, that indescribably annoying woman who had haunted him since college, first throwing herself at him and then, when he finally cracked and listed every single fault she possessed and every reason why he would never sleep with her she had turned into his rival, challenging him every step of the way, forcing him to be better every damn day.  
Until today.  
Heero had to complete the walk of shame - escorting his former clients to their hotel room and apologize profusely for his profound and utter failure - but as soon as he had fulfilled that obligation he made his way to the hotel bar with every intention of getting mind numbingly drunk. It was the only way to make it through this night.  
He sat down at the bar and scowled at his reflection in the perfectly polished onyx top.  
“What do you need?”  
He liked that - this bartender could clearly read his mood and Heero would tip him well for that. This wasn’t a matter of what Heero wanted. It was what he needed.  
“Old Fashioned.”  
The bartender nodded, rapped the counter with his knuckles, and moved off to make the drink.  
Relena made fun of him for that - his Don Draper drink as she called it, but Heero had been drinking Old Fashioneds for as long as he had been drinking. It had been his father’s beverage of choice and growing up, Heero had learned to mix them for his father and had had no hesitation in making one for himself every once in a while as well.  
The first one settled him, smoothing the pain and anger to a dull, static roar and he no longer felt like his blood was sloshing around inside of him.  
The second one slowed down his brain, stopped the incessant replay of events that afternoon and he finally stopped thinking, stopped questioning, stopped wondering where he had gone wrong.  
The third one was slow in coming, because traffic had picked up at the bar as glamorous couples stopped in for a nightcap after an evening on the town.  
Heero waited and couldn’t resent the bartender for filling the drink order of the man in an Armani suit before his own. The bartender knew how to read people at least as well as Heero - he knew he had secured a decent tip from Heero and he knew that the beautiful, green eyed man in the Armani suit that fit him obscenely well was going to tip more.  
Green eyes caught him staring and one corner of his mouth tilted upwards, ever so slightly, in an amused challenge.  
Heero watched the man accept two drinks from the bartender and then walk back to a black leather booth, already occupied by an equally beautiful blue eyed man, long hair worn in a braid draped over his own Armani suit and the two men sipped their drinks and looked back at Heero.  
The bartender finally delivered his Old Fashioned and Heero turned away from the men to sip at the drink and crush an icecube between his teeth.  
He let the alcohol simmer on his tongue and then burn a trail down his throat before turning back to look at them again. There was no harm in looking, and it had been some time since Heero had had anyone new to fantasize about while he masturbated.  
Their heads were close together, green eyes whispering something into the ear of the other man who was still staring at Heero, his blue eyes heavy lidded and a smirk stretching his already wide, full lips.  
Green eyes was pressed close to him, one hand resting on the back of the booth and the other under the table. As Heero watched, blue eyes seemed to shiver and his own hands clutched the table top firmly, his knuckles white with the effort.  
Jesus. Green eyes was giving him a hand job.  
It reminded Heero of Amsterdam, of the semester he spent abroad fucking his way through as many pale skinned, large eyed beautiful boys as he could, of nights spent drinking and getting high on cocaine and bleary mornings when he struggled to find his clothes and wriggle out from the body, or often bodies, occupying his bed so he could get to class on time.  
Relena had accused him of being a prude, a eunuch, an asexual freak because he didn’t want to sleep with her. She had said he didn’t know how to have fun or how to party or how to enjoy life.  
He did - he’d enjoyed every ounce of coke and liquor and cum he had ingested in Amsterdam and he still woke up some nights, half hard and pulse racing, as he remembered fucking in the bath house, the disco club bathroom, the coat room at the concert hall, attic apartments and parked cars.  
Blue eyes closed his eyes and his bones seemed to dissolve for a moment.  
It was green eyes who smirked now as he deposited a crumpled linen napkin on the table and leaned in close enough to bite the other man’s ear.  
Blue eyes shuddered and then whispered something that made green eyes chuckle.  
Heero watched as he wiggled in the booth, clearing refastening his trousers, and he knew he would be thinking about these two as he showered for a long time to come.  
He finished his drink and pulled out his wallet.  
The liquor had done its work - he no longer felt the urge to commit suicide or homicide - and the two beautiful men had left him uncomfortably aroused. It was time to go home, to go to his empty bed and close his eyes and speculate on just what blue eyes had said to green eyes that made him laugh like that, the sound pure sex.  
Heero left enough money for his drinks and a generous tip for the unobtrusive bartender.  
He stood up to leave and had to unobtrusively adjust himself in his trousers before walking out of the bar.  
He started to walk through the lobby but had to pause when he saw his former clients step out of an elevator and head for the hotel entrance.  
Shit.  
Someone bumped into him from behind and he stepped aside.  
“Pardon me.”  
It was green eyes and blue eyes, hungry smirks on their faces, and they brushed past Heero and walked towards the elevators.  
Heero’s gaze followed them, completely in thrall.  
Green eyes was a few inches taller than blue eyes, both men lean and chiseled, the power of their frames evident when their suit jackets moved across their shoulders.  
They stepped into an open elevator and blue eyes stood close to the other man, pressing their chests together and reaching down with one hand to grope green eyes bulging groin, completely unconcerned with their audience.  
Green eyes was still smirking and he looked directly at Heero, titling his head back and letting out an inaudible sigh of pleasure as blue eyes continued to stroke him.  
The elevator door started to close, but green eyes held one hand out, stopping the doors, and he arched an eyebrow at Heero.  
He remembered a night in Amsterdam when he and Quatre, a beautiful blonde Romanian violinist who liked to fuck Heero’s ass with his tongue, had gone to the InterContinental and posed as prostitutes, allowing a handsome, middle aged British businessman to take them to his hotel room and watch while they fucked each other on his huge bed.  
Heero stepped into the elevator.  
Blue eyes dropped to his knees and started to mouth green eyes through the fabric of his trousers.  
Heero eyed the single glowing light on the panel. 32. The elevator wasn’t fast, but it wasn’t that slow either.  
Green eyes continued to look at him and Heero was finding it harder to think of anything but that fathomless stare.  
The elevator chimed and blue eyes stood up smoothly, carelessly tossed his braid over one shoulder, and led the way out of the elevator.  
Green eyes followed him, hands in his trouser pockets and the wool of his trousers pulled tight to show off a truly magnificent ass.  
Heero followed obediently.  
Blue eyes opened a hotel room door, standing to one side and ushering in green eyes before Heero even approached. Blue eyes folded one arm across his chest and perched his chin on the hand of his other arm and looked over Heero, seeming to reconsider.  
Green eyes stood just inside the hotel room and Heero could see an unmade bed, scattered clothes, a box of condoms and a bottle of lube and he felt his pulse quicken.  
Green eyes started to strip, shrugging out of his jacket and then stepping out of his pants, the material pooling at his feet and Heero’s eyes were drawn to his penis, erect and glistening and bare because of course the man wasn’t wearing underwear.  
Green eyes started to unbutton his shirt, slowly, and Heero realized he was still standing in the open doorway, blue eyes still judging him, and that anyone could walk by at any moment and see this.  
Blue eyes arched an eyebrow, a silent invitation, a challenge.  
Heero stepped into the room and Duo eyes locked the door behind him.  
Green eyes slipped his shirt off and he was completely naked save his his tie and it was the most erotic thing Heero had ever seen.  
At least, it was until blue eyes used the tie to drag green eyes down to his knees and position his head in front of Heero’s groin.  
Heero had no idea what to do and found himself incapable of rational thought as green eyes unfastened his trousers and blue eyes stripped him of his jacket, his shirt, his tie.  
He stepped backwards, out of his trousers and toed off his shoes and that brought him into hard contact with blue eyes, who had been industrious enough to strip himself at the same time and Heero felt the hard, sharp nudge of a cock against his thighs.  
Green eyes tugged on the waistband of Heero’s briefs, pulling him forward and then cupping his ass. Green eyes looked up at him, holding his gaze and he nuzzled against Heero’s thigh, licking the sensitive flesh and then nipping at it, his teeth grazing the skin and Heero shuddered at the intimate sensation.  
Blue eyes slipped his hands around from behind, cupping Heero’s cock through the briefs and massaging him, his long, dexterous fingers pale against the black cotton.  
Green eyes traveled upwards, his tongue grazing the hem of Heero’s briefs and then he was sucking on blue eyes fingers, his tongue grazing Heero’s cock and it was suddenly too much and not enough at the same time. Heero needed to touch them - needed to taste green eyes beautiful cock and feel the thick weight of blue eyes hair.  
He knelt down with green eyes, pushing him back so he was stretched out on the carpet and he licked that long, hard cock and it tasted like Amsterdam. Like Quatre and cocaine and sex and it had been years since he had tasted anything so good, months since he had even fucked anyone.  
Green eyes shuddered, moaned a long, low keen when Heero deepthroated him.  
And then blue eyes was there, pushing down Heero’s briefs and Heero twisted his hips, giving him better access and then he felt those long fingers wrapped around his cock and it felt so right, so perfect, exactly what he needed.  
Within moments green eyes was clutching Heero’s head, his fingers gripping tightly and his hips surging upwards and Heero’s swallowed hard, taking in the other man’s pleasure.  
He pulled away and green eyes lay on the floor, panting and smirking and Heero leaned back into blue eyes, his firm body, his hard cock and he closed his eyes, surrendered to the pleasure of his hands and as he came he put a hand on his cock, tangled his fingers with those already there, and angled himself so he left a trail of semen on green eyes perfect body.  
Blue eyes chuckled, his breath hot on Heero’s neck, and his entire body reacted to that sound, that heat.  
Green eyes dipped one finger into the cooling white mess and then he licked it clean, his tongue flicking out like a cat’s.  
Blue eyes stood up, pulling Heero to his feet as well and green eyes stood up, finally loosening his tie and pulling it off his head to toss it on the pile of clothes they had shed.  
Blue eyes pushed him onto the bed, wicked smirk still on his face, and green eyes joined him there, already hard again and the feel of that hard cock against Heero’s back had him stirring again.  
Blue eyes stayed on the ground, his eyes bright and dark at the same time, and Heero watched as he stroked himself and then he felt green eyes hand on his cock, teasing him to full erection and he realized they were matching tempos - long, slow strokes that perfectly mirrored each other.  
He felt himself approaching orgasm again, saw the wild look in those blue eyes as he neared it as well, and then he groaned in irritation when green eyes released him, shifting away with a chuckle.  
Blue eyes grabbed a condom, ripped it open with his teeth and rolled it down that glorious cock before smearing lube on it.  
Heero felt his pulse quicken - he definitely wanted to feel blue eyes buried deep inside him, but he wasn’t prepared at all.  
But green eyes chuckled again and rolled Heero over, knelt between his legs and started to suck him, his ass high in the air, and blue eyes joined them on the bed, positioning himself behind green eyes and sliding inside him.  
Heero could feel green eyes moan at the intrusion, but it was clear he had been expecting it, wanting it and blue eyes looked down at Heero, his eyes intense, as he slowed moved in and out, forcing Heero’s cock deeper down green eyes throat with each thrust.  
Blue eyes came first, with a shuddering gasp that propelled Heero over the edge and he felt green eyes sucking on him, swallowing every drop of his orgasm and Heero felt completely and utterly sated.  
Green eyes sat back, a dribble of cum on the corner of his mouth and he swiped at it with his tongue, a cat again enjoying a taste of cream.  
His cock was still hard, still leaking, and Heero reached out to grasp him, intent on returning some of the pleasure, but green eyes smacked his hand away.  
Heero watched him lean over, muscles in his arms and sides and thighs flexing, and grab the lube and a condom.  
Green eyes handed the condom to blue eyes, who, still from behind, rolled it down his cock, squeezing it and teasing him while green eyes spread a dollop of lube on his fingers.  
Heero shifted, opening his legs, eager for what that promised and both men laughed, clearly enjoying his anticipation.  
Green eyes prepared him thoroughly, with surprising gentleness, and when he finally slid inside, burying that beautiful cock deep, Heero remembered what victory felt like.


End file.
